


Through a Blur

by livelaughlove



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violante always preferred to see the world through a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Blur

~Sometimes she preferred to see the world through a blur~

Everything was simpler that way. Faces, actions, and in their own way, words became softer, less likely to injure. When she looked in the mirror, her reflection was blurred and she could almost imagine that the birthmark that had defined her for so long had disappeared. When she was younger, the blurriness made the expectations easier to bear. She could pretend that she couldn't see the look of pleasure on her father's face as he watched the body swinging from the gallows. Once Orpheus had come and brought the idea for glasses, she still couldn't bear to wear them for long. She told everyone that they hurt her eyes but this was a lie. Yes, they made the world sharp and clear but they also brought into the light the many things that she tried to ignore. The disgust people showed when they looked upon her face, the poverty in Ombra and so much more was laid bare. She couldn't face these now, so she tried to push them out of her mind until the time was right; until she could do something about them. She preferred to see the world through a blur but sometimes she needed clear eyes to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but the quote has always captured my interest. Written about Violante. I hope you like it!


End file.
